Sirius Black
Sirius Valentine "Padfoot" Black (born February 14, 1959) is a pureblood wizard, beta male of the Pack and husband to Aletha Freeman-Black. Biography Early Years Sirius was born to Orion and Walburga Black on February 14, 1959. He grew up at 12 Grimmauld Place with his younger brother, Regulus, and their House-elf Kreacher (who he hated). He was once stuffed into an airing cupboard by his cousin Bellatrix, and used to put pixies in Andromeda's bed. Hogwarts Years He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1970 to 1977, and was Sorted into Gryffindor with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans. He set the record for earliest detention during the Welcoming Feast when he threw his goblet of pumpkin juice over Severus Snape after Snape insulted him several times. In his second year, he and his friends discovered Remus' lycanthropy, and began studies to become Animagi. He also met Aletha Freeman during this year. By fifth year, he had finished his Animagus studies and could become a black dog at will, and joined Remus during full moons with James the stag and Peter the rat. During sixth year, Sirius played a prank on Snape that could have gotten the latter killed if James hadn't saved him. He showed remorse for this when he realised the consequences of his actions, both possible and real. For seventh year, he and his friends had converted a Hogwarts Express compartment into a larger one, having not cared for being cramped on journeys to and from school. First Wizarding War After graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius joined the Order of the Phoenix and started training to become an Auror. Vital statistics Physical appearance Sirius has black hair (with a few threads of silver as of Harry's third year) and striking silver-gray eyes which seem to run in the Black family. He is the tallest of the Pack-parents and quite strong, as he keeps himself in fighting trim both as required by his job and for the sake of vanity. Apparently unusually among wizards, he is left-handed, and he has the heightened senses common to Animagi. Magical abilities Sirius is an Animagus, with the form of a large black dog which resembles the magical "Grim" (also known as a "Padfoot", from whence his nickname and form name). The Grim supposedly appears when a wizard or witch will shortly die. Sirius used this legend to good effect in his younger days. Sirius's wand is mahogany wood, and he is quite a strong wizard, with powerful spells if not always the most quickly cast. He has special skill with Transfigurations, as shown by his being able to master Animagus unaided while still a student. Other abilities While in hiding in London, Sirius was taught to type by Danger, which led to his pounding out a great many frustrations on her old typewriter, and ultimately to one of the wizarding world's best-kept secrets: popular romance writer "Valentina Jett", author of several novels and a number of well-received serials in Witch Weekly. Minerva McGonagall is a fan of "Valentina's" writing and was rather shocked to discover the author's true identity. Sirius enjoys singing with the rest of the Pack, though he must learn any song by ear as he does not read music. He has learned through the course of his life how to fight in several non-magical styles, both weaponed (staff, knife, and some sword) and weaponless, and has passed some of this knowledge on to the Pride and other Hogwarts students. He speaks passable French and has some training in public speaking. Trivia *Made Harry's silverware sing to him on his tenth birthday.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2364596/14/Maybe Maybe, Chapter 14] Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Characters: Male